


Initial D - War Prize AU

by MamaNoctis



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M, War Prize AU, prince keisuke, slave? ryosuke, takahashicest, took me a year to get around to finishing this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: Keisuke hadn't participated in the violence of the war, but he sure as hell wanted to. But no, his life is "essential to the kingdom's continuance", his father would claim whenever Keisuke tried to go out there. So he stayed back and watched his people be slaughtered, anger and hatred filling his heart towards his enemies. He wanted them to suffer.In hearing the enemy kingdom had surrendered, Keisuke grew quite eager at the news. He also was a little surprised that the general had picked out a war prize for him specifically. A living prize.As the title says, this is a war prize au surrounding Keisuke and Ryosuke. Enjoy!





	Initial D - War Prize AU

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last year and decided to finish writing it this year, so I apologize for any cringy scenes.

Keisuke hadn't participated in the violence of the war, but he sure as hell wanted to. But no, his life is "essential to the kingdom's continuance", his father would claim whenever Keisuke tried to go out there. So he stayed back and watched his people be slaughtered, anger and hatred filling his heart towards his enemies. _He wanted them to suffer._

  


In hearing the enemy kingdom had surrendered, Keisuke grew quite eager at the news. He also was a little surprised that the general had picked out a war prize for _him_ specifically. **A living prize.**

  


Keisuke had been told to head to his room to retrieve this "prize" from behind the doors where he can do whatever in secret. As he opened the door, he grinned at the sight of a seemingly twink-ish figure chained to his bed. "Well look what we have here, a little gift just for me." He plopped down beside the figure who has now been revealed as male now that he's gotten a closer look at his body. "How did you fight? You look so weak." Keisuke tilted his prize's chin up, smirking when the other flinched at first. "Or did you surrender from the very beginning? That would've been the better choice for the likes of you." He glanced into the eyes filled with what looks to be fear. Oh dear, the general truly did pick out a cute one- one he could never resist. "So my slave, what shall I call you?"

  


"...Whatever you want." The prize said, his voice barely above a whisper. His voice held a slight shake to it.

  


"Mm, I like your answer." Keisuke leaned in, sliding his hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair locks. "But tell me your name. Your actual name."

  


"Ryosuke." Ryosuke winced as Keisuke roughly pulled his head back by his hair, fingers still tangled with his hair strands. Keisuke pressed his mouth against Ryosuke's neck, slowly sliding his tongue along the skin and caused him to shudder. He slid his hand underneath Ryosuke's shirt, rubbing his thumb against one of his nipples as he pushed his tongue against his neck. Ryosuke let out shaky breaths, his body beginning to tremble after quietly whimpering. Keisuke frowned at this weak whimper, unamused by how his prisoner is not fighting against him and is just letting the prince do whatever to him.

"Damn, you're too innocent to fuck for now. Let me guess, you've never done it."

  


"What's _it_?" Keisuke sighed and pulled away, letting go of Ryosuke.

  


"Tsk, it doesn't matter. I'll bed you in a little bit." He stood up and leaned in to examine Ryosuke some more. "You're fuckin' filthy, I'm not gonna fuck you until you get a bath." He unwrapped the chain of Ryosuke's bound cuffs from the bedpost and yanked on Ryosuke, urging him to follow. After having the maids draw them a bath, he practically ripped the shirt Ryosuke had been wearing and licked his lips. Ryosuke's body caused Keisuke to want him to claim him with his tongue alone, but no- not yet.

  


Ryosuke averted his gaze, looking as if he's trying to distract himself from the fact that his enemy is about to see him naked. Keisuke noticed this adorable, embarrassed expression, leaning in with his tone mocking. "Aw, is someone feeling humiliated? Don't worry, I'll be the _only one _who gets to see you like this." He pinched his nipples, watching the other close his eyes tightly at the harsh contact.

  


After completely undressing Ryosuke, Keisuke began to work on taking off his own clothing. Ryosuke widened his eyes as he got a visual of the other's muscles, surprised that he's so masculine. Keisuke looked over and smirked at noticing the evident shock in his face, "What, you think I'm gonna let you bathe alone?" He wrapped his arm around Ryosuke, pulling him close so Keisuke can press their bodies together.

  


"Un.." Ryosuke started, looking up at Keisuke with an innocent expression. Why is he so damn cute?

  


"Shh," Keisuke brushed his thumb along Ryosuke's bottom lip. "I know you think I'm hot, but you don't have to go out of your way to say it aloud." He then slid his hands to Ryosuke's thighs and lifted him, earning a surprised gasp as arms wrapped around his shoulders in fear of being dropped. Keisuke stepped into the bathtub, lowering into a sitting position with Ryosuke on his lap. He then rubbed his cock against one of Ryosuke's asscheeks, "You feel that?"

  


Ryosuke nodded and gulped nervously, "Is that-"

  


"Yea, I'm gonna stick it in you later." He then leaned forward and reached for the soap, purposely pushing Ryosuke onto his cock with the intent of making it seem like an innocent accident. Ryosuke yelped in pain and jerked on his lap. Keisuke smirked at his pain, letting out a sigh before pulling Ryosuke close in attempts to stop his thrashing. Unfortunately, he won't be able to take him today. "Hey, stop moving." After getting him to still himself, Keisuke set his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I swear." Keisuke feigned a guilty tone in his voice, starting to feel bad for his actions as Ryosuke clung to him and quietly sobbed from the intrusion into his body. He couldn't bring himself to pull away from Ryosuke's arms. "Stay still, alright? I'm going to pull you off now." He carefully lifted Ryosuke from his cock, watching his face in order to see if he's hurting him or not. He stayed still and silent for a moment, letting Ryosuke slide to the other side of the tub.

  


Keisuke eventually decided to crawl closer to Ryosuke, reaching his hand out to Ryosuke's tear-stained face. "I'm sorry, Ryosuke." He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "Forgive me." Ryosuke looked up at Keisuke after hearing the mention of his name and let the other pull him into a hug, eventually clinging to him tightly. "How about this: Since I know your name, you can call me Keisuke, alright?" Once they got out of the bath and dried off, Keisuke pulled on a pair of pajama pants before glancing at Ryosuke with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

  


Ryosuke held onto the towel around his waist, tilting his chin downwards and shook his head, "I don't have anything. You ripped my dirty clothes."

  


"...I did, didn't I?" Keisuke roamed through his clothing, pulling out one of his shirts and boxers. "This'll have to do for now." He turned to Ryosuke, holding up the clothing. "Take off the towel." Ryosuke's expression held one of mistrust, expecting the prince to make a move as he's in this vulnerable state. "Come on, I'm not gonna do anything to ya." Ryosuke sighed out through his nose, cautiously unwrapping the towel from around him. Keisuke licked his lips and eyed Ryosuke, checking him out now that he's much cleaner. He draped the clothing for Ryosuke over his shoulder as he took off the chains from his war prize, watching him carefully in case he were to try anything.

  


"I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to," Ryosuke hissed, yanking the clothing from Keisuke's shoulder, able to tell the other is hesitant to let his hands-free. "Not much of a fighter."

  


"Then that's perfect." Keisuke snarled a sick grin, getting a bit too close for Ryosuke's comfort and wrapped his arm around his waist to press their bodies together. "The best kind of _slave_." He then reached for Ryosuke's chin, grabbing his face roughly. "Now I just need to do something about that tongue of yours." Keisuke leaned down to kiss Ryosuke in this hungry fashion, nipping his lip lightly. Ryosuke closed his eyes tightly, his hands suddenly being held tightly together by one of Keisuke's so he can't push him away.

  


Ryosuke felt disgust fill his body as this _filthy prince_ shoved his tongue in, debating on whether he should bite it off. Then again, it wouldn't be wise to do so. So he let him devour his mouth, feeling his face warm up from their mingled breaths that quickened before Keisuke pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Did you enjoy it that much?" Ryosuke turned his head away as Keisuke leaned in once more, remaining quiet and tried not to scowl. So he kept his expression neutral.

  


Keisuke backed Ryosuke against his dresser, sliding his hands underneath his thighs to lift him up on top of it and moved in between his legs. He rubbed his hands along Ryosuke's bare thighs, nearly slipped his fingers underneath the boxers he wore until Ryosuke set his hands upon Keisuke's. "No," He whispered, pushing the hands away.

  


"You think you can deny me, huh?" Keisuke frowned, roughly grabbing Ryosuke's hands and pinned them above his head. "I own you, I'll do whatever the fuck I want with you, got that?!" He snarled, nearly throwing him onto his bed to take him until a knock was heard on his door, freezing his movements.

  


"Your Highness, dinner is ready!" A maid called through the door, slowly opening the door, giving Keisuke room to move away from Ryosuke. As his hold on his hands loosened, Ryosuke yanked his hands down and pulled Keisuke down for a kiss and held onto him tightly. Keisuke's eyes widened from surprise before smirking against Ryosuke's lips and kissed back, lifting him up so they can have a better angle. Ryosuke set his hands on Keisuke's cheeks, wrapping his legs around his waist and eyed the doorway where the shocked maids stood before they hurried out, taking in the tiny amount of the hallway and started up an escape plan in his mind.

  


Ryosuke gasped as Keisuke dropped him on his bed, attacking his neck with his lips as he lifted the other's shirt. "Wait-" He whimpered as he struggled to push Keisuke off of him, "Not yet."

  


Keisuke growled and sat up, reaching for the hands that push against him, "Tsk. Fuckin' tease." He grumbled before sitting up and moved towards the tray full of food. "You hungry?" He placed one of the plates with buttered bread beside Ryosuke, who stared at the food then back at him with a cynical glare. "It's not poisoned." He pinched Ryosuke's cheek with a smirk, making his way to his bathroom so he can wash his hands. He glanced in the mirror, watching Ryosuke taking slow bites of the food. "Hungry little bitch." Keisuke mumbled, waiting a minute since he has a feeling that the other will immediately halt his movement if he looked back anytime soon.

  


As soon as Keisuke walked back to sit in the chair across from Ryosuke and grabbed his own dish, nearly digging in until his door opened with no knock- there stood Kyoichi Sudo, a cousin Keisuke wasn't exactly fond of. "Well, look who it is. I'm guessing you've heard the news already." Keisuke grumbled, taking a rather large bite of his bread.

  


"News spreads rather first around here, I thought you of all people would have known that." Kyoichi retorts, disgust evident in his eyes as his gaze comes upon Ryosuke. "You've found a new toy I see, how perfect for your time." Kyoichi makes his way over, grabbing Ryosuke's chin roughly. "Have you had your way with _it _yet?"

  


Ryosuke attempted to yank his head away from the stranger's grip, only to feel his nails dig into his cheeks. "Frisky, perhaps it'll become a little whore in the next few weeks."

  


Keisuke stood up rather quickly, dropping his plate of food and grabbed Kyoichi's wrist, shoving it away. "I think _you _of all people know I don't share what belongs to me," Keisuke spat, distaste for the other male evident in his voice.

  


"You've never changed a bit over the years, I'm not surprised." Kyoichi briefly glanced at the food on the floor, "You made a little mess, perhaps you should have your plaything lick it up." He turned slowly, eyeing Ryosuke one more time before leaving the room and closed the door behind him.

  


Keisuke growled and turned to Ryosuke, leaning it. "Fuckin, hate that prick," he snarls and set his hand to Ryosuke's cheek and strokes his thumb over the red prints Kyoichi's nails left. "I may kick the fucker's ass, you're mine." He leans in to kiss Ryosuke, a bit gentler than he has earlier. Ryosuke set his hands on Keisuke's shoulders, kissing him and grabbed onto his shirt. Keisuke slowly pulled away, sloppily kissing and nipping along the red marks along Ryosuke's skin, slipping his hands underneath Ryosuke's shirt and felt along his warm stomach. Ryosuke gasped in surprise, clinging to Keisuke, "Kei-"

  


"Y-your Highness?" Called a shy maid from behind Keisuke's door, knocking quietly. "The king would like to speak with you urgently."

  


Keisuke let out a sigh from this, pulling away from Ryosuke and licked his lips. "And when I almost got to fuck you." He rubbed his face before leaning down to kiss along Ryosuke's thighs. "You're coming with me, Ryosuke."

  


And so months passed as Keisuke found himself falling in love with the one person he wasn't supposed to love- his war prize. He simply couldn't help himself since they both had revealed their soft, vulnerable sides around one another while the other didn't voice his judgment. He got to be the reason Ryosuke smiled a few times, hearing his whispered 'I love you''s as Keisuke drifted to sleep- finding Ryosuke clinging to him in the mornings. So yea, Keisuke had fallen hard. So hard that he feels he may have found his soul mate, the one he's supposed to be with.

  


"I love you," he eventually told Ryosuke after finally deciding he no longer wanted to wait another day, setting his hand on his cheek in a romantic gesture.

  


"You don't mean that." Ryosuke said softly as he leaned his face against Keisuke's hand.

  


Keisuke pressed his lips against Ryosuke's, pulling him close. "You know I can't make stuff like that up."

  


"Keisuke." Ryosuke pulled Keisuke down for another kiss as they moved towards his prince. "Take me." He whispered, pleading quietly as Keisuke kissed along his neck. "Please-" He tilted his head back, feeling Keisuke sliding his shirt up to brush his thumb against one of his nipples, grinding gently which had caused Ryosuke to gasp quietly.

  


Things grew heated much more quickly than Ryosuke would have anticipated. He let out whimpers and moans of pleasure as Keisuke repeatedly buried his cock inside of him, fingers intertwined. "Keisuke, Keisuke!" He chanted his name as his eyes welled with tears due to the pleasure that filled his body. As they reached their climax, Ryosuke arched his back and cried Keisuke's name out as he dug his nails into his back. His cry was muffled by one of Keisuke's sloppy kisses, soon growing tired from their lovemaking.

  


The two clung to one another desperately as they continue to move together after their release, falling out of breath as their lips meet again and again.

  


Keisuke lowered himself on top of Ryosuke after pulling out, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. Ryosuke ran his fingers through Keisuke's hair and sighed, hugging him before carefully pushing him off once the man fell fast asleep. He rolled over to the edge of the bed to recollect his clothing and turned to look back at Keisuke, "Oh Keisuke." He leaned over to kiss Keisuke's cheek, "I love you."

  


When Keisuke awoke, he quickly noticed Ryosuke snuggled against him and smiled at the sight. He moved his arms to hold him but frowned upon realization that his hands are chained to the bed. "What the hell?"

  


"So I see you're finally awake." Ryosuke sat up, a smug expression written all over his face. "Did you enjoy your little royal nap?" He slid off of the bed, adjusting his shirt.

  


"What the fuck is this, Ryosuke?!" Keisuke attempted to yank on the chains, yet to no avail.

  


"Don't you know that's not going to work? You did use them on me after all." Ryosuke clicked his tongue and shook his head in a disappointed manner, setting a hand on his hip. "I suppose you have the brains of a rock after all, I'm not surprised even if I hadn't expected it."

  


Keisuke growled and gritted his teeth since that was all he could do, "What the hell are you going to do? And I thought you fucking loved me!"

  


"Maybe I do love you, or perhaps.." Ryosuke took a few steps towards the door, "..Perhaps I had faked it to get inside that little head of yours, you weren't difficult to crack wide open. I grew up a con artist for your **enemy**. Did you really think you could trust me, your _war prize_?" Sneering at Keisuke's expression, he opened the door. "And you gave me all the information I needed. I suppose I should thank you, you've been a wonderful help."

  


"You.. You planned this?"

  


"Of course, they don't call me the Strategist for nothing. Goodbye, _my love_."

  


"You backstabbing son of a-" The door slammed shut, drowning out Keisuke's insults.

  


"All clear?" Ryosuke approached Takumi Fujiwara, a young man who came with a certain group who had to wipe out everyone.

  


"Yea, you knock the prince out?" Ryosuke nodded, nearly tempted to look back towards the direction of Keisuke's door.

  


"When I get out of here, I'm gonna kick his ass." Keisuke mumbled, glancing back and forth between the chains that bound him. "Damn, I should've kept those on him." He sighed before images of Ryosuke in vulnerable positions underneath him popped into his mind, causing him to grin at such thoughts. "Heh, I'm gonna fuck him real hard when I get the fuck out of here."

  


"Y-your highness!" Came the panicked voice of a maid, running over to free him. _Finally_.

  


Keisuke sat up with a scowl on his face, "Ryo-" He paused, choosing not to say _his_ name. "That bitch I had? He did this."

  


"Does- does that mean he's the cause of the King's illness?" Another maid had asked, folding her hands together in front of her.

  


"What?" His father's fallen ill?

  


"His majesty has fallen ill, we know not of the cause, but thankfully he still lives-"

  


Keisuke snarled and jumped out of bed, startling the maids and caused them to nearly yelp in fear of his anger being taken out on them. He curled his fingers to form a fist, gritting his teeth. "Damnit! Those fucking bastards. Round the council, **this** is _**war**_.”

  


As Keisuke and the council gathered around the table, arguments over plans had already begun. Keisuke hardly paid attention to anything they were saying for he felt no care. His mind kept its focus on one thing- getting revenge on that pesky bastard who had tricked him and caused him to fall in love. What a lying thief, stealing his heart with claims that he loves him.  
  
"I'll go in." Keisuke shouted over all the debating, silencing the entire room. "They won't expect me, the prince."  
  
"But sire! You would be harmed, you must have protection." A couple of the advisors stood up, about to suggest the finest knights to go with him until Keisuke put his hand up as a form of telling them to not speak their protests.   
  
"I only plan on meeting one person, I can't cause another battle for the war. Not yet. So I have to go alone or else," Keisuke averted his gaze as images of Ryosuke came to mind before letting out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I don't want any trouble right now, and bringing you along would make sure that would happen. If I don't come back by sunrise, then you can fetch me."

  


"Well sir Ryosuke, you've led this operation quite smoothly. That is of no surprise of course, you're the genius strategist after all." King Shingo boasted his praise before everyone lifted their glasses to celebrate a minor victory.

  


"To Ryosuke!" They practically cheered for him, causing Ryosuke to smile shyly at their celebration.

"I really couldn't have done this by myself. While I was away, Takumi surprisingly kept the operation running smoothly without me, even coming at the right time for me. I figured he would have forgotten." Takumi scoffed at Ryosuke's doubt and grumbled a 'of course I did'.

  


Itsuki, one of the operation members and Takumi's best friend, wrapped his arm around Takumi's neck and grinned. "Congrats Tak, you actually did something worthy!"

  


"Oh shut the hell up, Itsuki." Takumi shoved Itsuki's arm off him in a playful manner, not being too serious about how Ryosuke totally insulted him just now. Ryosuke chuckled at their behavior and slid out of his seat, quietly moving away from the table.

  


As he nearly reached his room, he heard Princess Kaori call after him. She successfully reached him before he could run to his hideaway, and he chuckled at the thought. He turned to give her a smug smirk. "Why hello Princess Kaori, I see you've caught me."

  


Kaori set a hand on her waist and cocked her head to the side in an arrogant manner, a playful glint in her eyes. "Did you really think you could get away from me so easily?"

  


Ryosuke leaned against his door as he moved his arms to cross them in front of his chest. "Of course not Princess, how could I ever dare to hope?"

  


Kaori giggled and took a few steps towards him, her sweet interior replacing her mischeivous one as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Well you better not try to hide from me tomorrow, I want to hear all about your adventure. You got that?" She began backing away, her arms behind her. "I better stop bugging you now, you must be so tired. Goodnight Sir Ryosuke."

  


"Goodnight." Ryosuke gave her a fake, small smile before opening his door and entered his room. As soon as he began to reach for his light, he noticed a figure in the corner of his eye. Before he could react, the figure shoved him onto his bed and covered his mouth their own- binding his hands together over his head with one of their own, grip tight. This was clearly a man handling him. Once he began to attempt at kicking his attacker, the person lifted his thighs with his own.

  


"You're trapped now, _strategist_." The voice hissed in a mocking tone, immediately revealing his identity.

  


Ryosuke widened his eyes and froze, "Keisuke."

  


"You're a smart one. Then again, I'm not all that surprised." Keisuke leaned down, lips so close to Ryosuke's that he can feel his breath.

  


"I assume you're here to kill me."

  


"Heh, I wish. If I didn't actually have feelings for you I probably would fucking slit your throat here and now." Keisuke loosened his hold on Ryosuke's wrists, "You're lucky that I like you though." He pressed their lips together. Ryosuke groaned quietly and opened his lips so Keisuke's already-probing tongue can enter his mouth, pulling his hands from the loose hold to wrap his arms around Keisuke's shoulders.

  


Keisuke slid one hand underneath Ryosuke's shirt, lifting it to his collarbone. Ryosuke gasped once he felt Keisuke's thumb press upon his nipple. "W-wait Keisuke." He whispered, protesting quietly as he moved his hands to Keisuke's shoulders, "We shouldn't-" Keisuke smashed his lips against Ryosuke's, cutting him off and grabbing the hands that attempted to push him off. He put the hands over his lover's head again, tightening his hold as Ryosuke tried to pull away.

  


"Keisuke, no." His voice raised slighlty above a whisper but Keisuke chose to ignore him. "Keisuke, stop, please." A panicked tone added onto Ryosuke's voice as Keisuke kissed down his body.

  


"Please?" After hearing his whimpered plea, Keisuke smirked and pressed his teeth against the skin of Ryosuke's neck.

  


"No, don't-" Ryosuke gasped at the pleasure which grew painful. "Keisuke damnit, stop!" He shouted through gritted teeth. "Get off you-!"

  


Keisuke sat up quickly to cover Ryosuke's mouth with his free hand and chuckled. "Just a few nghts ago I had you underneath me begging like a whore, now you plead me to stop? You're really something else, Ryosuke."

  


Ryosuke shoved him off, crawling away to the other side of his bed. He took a shaky breath and sat up, "You don't know if I meant it or not- I could have faked every moment. I figured you'd know that by now." He pulled his knees to his chest, "Besides, I don't want.. moments like that to be rough."

  


Keisuke scoffed and leaned against the headboard, "Heh, so you're the formal type that can't say 'sex.' Yet, you're a romantic, why am I not surprised?"

  


"Romantic?" Ryosuke's tone held confusion, "What are you talking about?"

  


Keisuke crawled towards Ryosuke, wrapping his arm around him in a gentle manner. "You don't wanna fuck." Ryosuke leaned against him as Keisuke lowered his head to kiss his forehead. "You want to make love, isn't that right?" Keisuke laid Ryosuke on his back, softly stroking his thumb along his cheek and bottom lip.

  


Ryosuke's silence gave him the answer he expected. He smirked and leaned down to kiss him but Ryosuke's hand stopped his lips from reaching his. "Keisuke, you're risking your head showing your face around here, don't you know that?" He removed his hand, pulling Keisuke down for a kiss. "Why are you here?"

  


"I love you, is that not good enough reason?" Keisuke kissed Ryosuke again, "I can't stand being without you."

  


Ryosuke huffed and ran his fingers along the back of Keisuke's head, "And you call me the romantic."

  


They kissed once more, slowly shedding their clothing as their hands wandered along one another's skin, their lips muffling their moans as Keisuke pushed in. Once the rhythm set in, their gasps and pants quickened as soft skin slapping increased. Clinging to one another desperately, the whimpers rolling off Ryosuke's tongue of Keisuke's name so quiet that Keisuke could barely hear. Keisuke pressed kisses to Ryosuke's skin to prevent himself from moaning loudly, lifting his lover's hips upon feeling nails dig into his back.

  


As their climax hit, their kiss became more heated and passionate. After their release finished, Keisuke gently pulled out before collapsing on top of Ryosuke. Ryosuke wrapped his arms around Keisuke to embrace him and kissed the top of his head. "Keisuke."

  


Keisuke groaned weakly in response to Ryosuke whispering his name oh-so-sweetly in his ear. He pressed his face against Ryosuke's chest, giving it a couple lazy kisses before letting sleep take over. Ryosuke yawned, lazily threading his fingers through his lover's hair as he let himself doze off.

  


That night was the first night the two truly had slept peacefully.

  


"Ungh.." Keisuke moaned quietly as light burned his eyelids. He rolled to his other side, "Mm babe what time is it?" He mumbled before quickly sitting up with a gasp, "Shit!" His gaze averted to the window, noticing its past down. "Ryosuke?" He looked over the other side of the bed and growled, annoyed that his lover left him without saying anything. He pulled himself out of bed, quickly changed, and rushed to the door- finding it to be locked. "That little fucker." He grumbled before glancing around to find an alternative exit. Keisuke then sighed as he stared at the window, "Well fuck. I guess I'll die then."

  


He opened the window and poked his head out, carefully reaching for the ledge so he doesn't fall to his death. He stepped out onto the ledge and held onto the windowsill. "Fuck," he hissed as he realized how high up he is. "If I fucking die and it causes war, it's all his fault." Keisuke mumbled as he lowered himself down the wall, careful not to slip.

  


"Hey you! What the hell are you doing up there!?" Came a voice from the ground, nearly startling Keisuke who had tightened his hold on the windowsill. He looked down to see two guards on the ground, glaring up at him.

  


“Well hello there, don't mind me, just climbing down this wall!” One of the guards huffed in an agitated fashion at Keisuke's humor, pulling his sword out.

  


"I'd suggest you rather come down quickly." Noticing this guard's completely sudden fake smile, Keisuke could also see that this guard had no kind intent once he reached the ground.

  


"On second thought, I think I would prefer to stay up here. The view is much nicer." He snickered at the scowl that formed on the guard's face. Suddenly, he picked up a rock and decided to aim it towards Keisuke's head. As an instinct act of blocking, Keisuke moved his arm to keep it from hitting his face and lost his grip on the windowsill.

  


The fall hurt. Thankfully for him, no bones had been broke due to the fact that he landed on the other guard- the one that wasn't trying to get him to fall to his death. He and the guard groaned before the guard that was basically threatening him yanked Keisuke to his feet, "Get up you coward!"

  


"OI.." Keisuke slurred, stumbling over his feet as the guard forcefully pulled him into the throne room of the castle. "Hey, hey! Careful with the hair!" Keisuke hissed as the guard grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him onto his knees in front of who seems to be the King.

  


"Your majesty, it seems that we have an uninvited guest." The guard said, tightening his hold on Keisuke.

  


"Is that so?" The king spoke, causing Keisuke to look up and notice Ryosuke in the corner of his eye.

  


"Well," Keisuke said with a smirk as he gave Ryosuke his attention, "Hello dear." He checked Ryosuke out as the other made way towards him, "Did you enjoy last n-"

  


He didn't know what the hell it was that Ryosuke shoved into his mouth, but he what he did know is that it wasn't tasty. "I'll deal with him."

  


"Are you sure? He _is _our enemy. He will most likely try to overpower you." King Shingo warned, unsure as to why Ryosuke wants to deal with this intruder himself.

  


"Oh I'm sure, I know the tricks he has up his sleeve. I did play the role of _his __**slave **_for several months after all." Ryosuke said, his voice monotone with an expressionless look on his face. The guard hesitantly let go of him and watched him carefully, Ryosuke soon grabbing Keisuke's collar to roughly lead him out of the room.

  


"Ya know, that was sexy how you took action like tha-aat-!" Keisuke yelped as Ryosuke shoved him against the wall. The last thing he expected from him in this situation was a kiss. As he set his hand on Ryosuke's hips, Ryosuke pulled away and slapped him.

  


"Why didn't you listen to me? If I wasn't there, you could have been killed."

  


"... Ow," is the first Keisuke manages to say after the shock of that slap. "Do you always slap around your lovers?" Ryosuke huffed at his question, soon setting his hand on Keisuke's cheek.

  


"You're an imbecile."

  


Keisuke switched their positions, pressing Ryosuke against the wall and leaned down, kissing him before any protests escaped his lips.

  


"Keisuke, not here." Ryosuke raises his hands to Keisuke's chest and pushed gently, moving his hand to the side away from the kiss. Keisuke lifted Ryosuke's hands above his head, kissing along his neck. Ryosuke tilted his head back, letting his lover do whatever he wanted and chose not to struggle against him. Keisuke unbuttoned a couple buttons on Ryosuke's shirt and slid the sleeve of it off Ryosuke's shoulder, kissing the skin before pressing his teeth against it. Ryosuke gasped and closed his eyes, sliding his now freed hands to Keisuke's back, clinging to his shirt. "Take me," Ryosuke pleaded softly, gently clawing at Keisuke's clothed back. "I need you inside me."

  


"Sir Ryosuke?" Came the sudden voice of Princess Kaori, causing Ryosuke to shove Keisuke in a corner and adjusted his shirt.

  


"Hey there." He responded breathlessly, acting as if he wasn't about to have sex with his boyfriend just now. "Princess Kaori, what are you doing down here near the dungeon?"

  


"I.. heard you headed down here. Who is that man you're with?" Kaori made an attempt to lean to the side to take a glance at Keisuke, pouting as Ryosuke continued to block her attempts to see him.

  


"What man?" Ryosuke asked innocently, setting a hand over his hip with a cocked eyebrow. "Princess, I fear that you may be hallucinating. Why don't you go to the nurse-"

  


"I know what I saw. There was a blond man who was.. all over you." She eyed him suspiciously. "Ryosuke, if you like men, you can just tell me, no one else will have to know."

  


"Like.. men, me?" Ryosuke forced out a fake chuckle. "What a silly mistake you've made. I certainly don't have time for childish games," He paused, briefly wondering if Keisuke is taking any of his words to heart. "Such as romance. Now Princess, why don't you take my advice and-"

  


"What's the reason for you being down here then?" Kaori crossed her arms, stepping closer to him. "And if you don't see men that way," She slid her arms to around her neck and pressed against his chest. "Then I suppose you won't mind spending the night with me in my bedroom," Kaori tried to make herself taller as she stood on her toes. "And showing me how to please a woman. That is, if I truly was hallucinating a handsome man with you."

  


"Kaori," Ryosuke started, looking into her eyes. "I came down here to check the inmates, in case one of them is on the brink of death." He set his hands over her arms, unwrapping them from around him. "Second, I've never been with a woman. Besides, your father wouldn't be too happy if I went behind his back and took advantage of his trust by sleeping with his daughter."

  


"So, I see you let whores fawn over you." Ryosuke heard Keisuke's voice in an unhappy tone, seeing him quickly move over to shove Kaori off him. Ryosuke pushed Kaori behind him and stood in front of her protectively, lifting his other hand to push back against Keisuke's chest.

  


Kaori pushed Ryosuke's arm down and walked up to Keisuke, Ryosuke looked over at her in concern. "Princess-"

  


"I was right." Kaori sighed out, looking back at Ryosuke with a saddened expression. "You do like men. I'm hurt that you couldn't trust me to tell me." She then glanced back up to Keisuke who glared at her in return, "I don't understand. What's worth hiding you for? Certainly you're not hideous."

  


"Princess Kaori, you shouldn't be down here," Was all that Ryosuke could respond with, unable to explain Keisuke's presence without the fear that she'll be alarmed.

  


"Yea, go back to that little hole you crept out of." Keisuke snarled, resulting in Ryosuke slapping his arm. "Oi-"

  


"Keisuke!" Ryosuke hissed, glaring at him.

  


"So, who are you?" Kaori asked, sliding her arms behind her back.

  


"Tsk, I'm his husband." Both Kaori and Ryosuke look at him in shock, "Or.. At least I hope he will be soon."

  


"Are-" Ryosuke couldn't believe his eyes, "-are you proposing to me?"

  


"Maybe I am." Keisuke got closer to Ryosuke, leaning in. "Ryosuke, I love-"

  


"No, I can't." Ryosuke stepped back, looking away so he doesn't make eye contact with Keisuke. "_We c_an't."

  


"What's stopping you?" Keisuke reached his hand to Ryosuke's face, sliding it underneath his chin.

  


"You know why," Ryosuke said as Keisuke tilted his chin up. "We shouldn't even be together, we're supposed to hate eachother."

  


"Well I don't exactly want to end up like Romeo and Juliet." Keisuke wrapped his arm around Ryosuke's waist and kissed him.

  


After a minute of kissing, Ryosuke pushed Keisuke back. "That's why you should leave and stay away."

  


"What?" Keisuke pressed his hands to Ryosuke's cheeks, "No way."

  


"Keisuke, you have to."

  


"Sir Ryosuke." Kaori about stepped towards Ryosuke until Ryosuke put his hand up to stop her from coming any closer, so she paused in place. "Why can't you be together? Are you afraid of loving men that much?"

  


"We're enemies!" Ryosuke raised his voice, balling his hands into fists. He reached for Keisuke's hand, pulling him towards the dungeon exit.

  


"Kaori, my dear daughter, where are you?" Came the voice of the king, causing Ryosuke to shove Keisuke out the door.

  


"You saw nothing princess, you know _nothing/_of his existence." Ryosuke spoke in a tone that was practically a warning. He stepped out, closing the door behind him and clamped his hand over Keisuke's mouth before he could say anything. "You have to go." Ryosuke whispered, pulling Keisuke close to kiss him. Neither of them could bring themselves to pull away, lips locked for a minute as they made out, clinging to one another desperately.

  


"We know he came here!" An all too familiar voice to Keisuke's ears shouted in the near distance, causing him to pull away.

  


"Shit." Keisuke grumbled, grabbing Ryosuke's wrist and dragged him to the source of the shouting contest that began stirring.

  


"Keisuke, what are you doing? That's the wrong way."

  


"I promised I'd be back before dawn." Keisuke poked his head around the corner, "Tsk, I fucking knew it."

  


"Keisuke, wait. No-!" Ryosuke gasped as Keisuke yanked him out into view, hands intertwined. "You fool!" He hissed, trying to pull away. 

  


"Well, seems I've come at the right time." Keisuke smirked, attracting their attentipn. "It seems I've lost track of time, my apologies." He wrapped his arm around Ryosuke's waist. "I got what I came for."

  


"What?" Ryosuke widened his eyes with a look of disbelief.

  


"Hold the hell on." Growled one of the guards, "How dare you handle Ryosuke in such a way-"

  


"We're lovers." Keisuke blurted out, causing the guard to go silent from shock. "Isn't that right, my love?" He eyed Ryosuke who remained quiet, refusing to make eye contact. "And because I love you so much, I wish to form a peace treaty."

  


"What...?" Ryosuke reached for Keisuke's hand, "You're just saying that."

  


Keisuke shook his head, lifting his hand to Ryosuke's chin and ran his thumb along his bottom lip before leaning in to kiss him. Ryosuke pressed his finger to Keisuke's lips, "How exactly are you planning on that?"

  


"It can't be that hard, can it? You just ask for one, right?"

  


Ryosuke dropped his head with a sigh, shaking it afterwards. "You really are an idiot, Keisuke." He then looked up to Keisuke's face again, setting his hand on his cheek and kissed him. "_My_ idiot. Don't be surprised if he refuses."

  


To everyone's surprise, King Shingo was more than happy to finally end this war with a peace treaty- especially now that he sees how much this prince means to his beloved advisor who is hard to crack a genuine smile from. No other man has ever caused this "cold-blooded strategist" to fall so hard.

  


Both of the kingdoms threw a banquet, a feast together in celebration of this new peace treaty, indicating eternal peace and the end of this century lasting war. Later that night, Keisuke led Ryosuke out onto a balcony, smothering his lips in sweet, short kisses. Ryosuke smiled at his lover's sweet gestures and set his hands upon his chest.

  


"Keisuke." He whispered, his words escaping between kisses. "I can't believe you went through with it."

  


"How could I not?" Keisuke gave him one last kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. "We're like Romeo and Juliet, but an actual good ending."

  


Ryosuke rolled his eyes at the reference, "I hate that story."

  


"Who doesn't? They were dumb fucking kids." Ryosuke wrapped his arms around Keisuke's shoulders as their foreheads pressed together. After a minute of holding onto one another, Keisuke finally pulled away and gazed longingly into Ryosuke's eyes. "Marry me?" His proposal is softly whispered, the two suddenly embracing as Ryosuke whispers his answer.

  


At midnight, Keisuke shows Ryosuke to his bedroom for a little _celebration _of their own. They rushed to Keisuke's room, nearly ripping the other's clothing off once they reached his door. Ryosuke pressed Keisuke against the door, pulling at the buttons on his jacket until Keisuke opened his door- the both of them falling with a yelp.

  


"Ow." Keisuke tilted his head back, groaning with a chuckle.

  


"Are you alright, Keisuke?" Ryosuke sat up, leaning down to kiss Keisuke, unable to contain his grin.

  


Keisuke raised his hands to Ryosuke's cheeks, squishing them with a playful grin. "Oh, look at me, I'm a twink." He used a mocking tone as he said this, snickering at receiving Ryosuke's pouty glare.

  


He pushed Keisuke's hands away before pinning them to the floor with a smirk. "Yea? If I'm a twink, then what could you possibly be?" Ryosuke grinded against Keisuke, seductively biting his lip.

  


"Your dom, of course." Keisuke switched their position, pinning Ryosuke to the floor. "And I'm gonna make sweet, sweet love to you."

  


"Oh?" Ryosuke wrapped his legs around Keisuke's waist. "Such a romantic dom." He said in a teasing manner, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on Keisuke's jacket. Keisuke shrugged his jacket off, sliding his shirt off afterwards and wrapped his arms around Ryosuke’s waist. He sat up, setting Ryosuke on his lap and leaned forward to kiss the lips of his love once more. Ryosuke let out a breathy whine once Keisuke began kissing down his jaw while being agonizingly slow at taking _his _clothing off, grinding their clothed hips together. “Keisuke, you bastard.” Ryosuke gasped once Keisuke bit into a particular spot in his neck, finally pulling Ryosuke’s shirt off. Due to his growing impatience, Ryosuke shoved Keisuke away and stood up. He slid his pants off, pushing Keisuke onto his bed once the other man also stood. He climbed onto his lover’s lap, sitting up straight with his hand behind him on Keisuke’s thighs. Keisuke looked down at his body with hunger in his eyes.

“I can’t wait to be inside of you.” Ryosuke rolled his eyes, biting his bottom lip once Keisuke’s cock began pushing inside of him. “Fuck..” Keisuke hissed, wanting to thrust up into Ryosuke, setting his hands on his hips. Ryosuke set his hands on Keisuke’s chest, whining quietly as the pain inside his body transformed into pleasure.

“Keisuke.” Ryosuke said softly, lifting his hips before lowering them, taking Keisuke in. He gasped once Keisuke switched their positions, lifting his legs to thrust deeper into him. Ryosuke quickly moved his wrist to his mouth, tilting his head back as his moans muffled against his skin.

Keisuke leaned down with a growl, swatting Ryosuke’s hand away so he could kiss him. Ryosuke wrapped his arms around Keisuke’s shoulders, panting heavily through his nose as their lips refused to pull away for even a split second.

“Hn-!” They both groaned in pleasure after a while, reaching their peak.

Once they settled down, Keisuke buried his face in Ryosuke’s neck, clinging to him tightly as Ryosuke ran his fingers along his hair.

Laying there for a while, Ryosuke questioned himself as to why he’s fallen for such a doof like Keisuke. He looked over to the sleeping form beside him, smiling softly as he gazes at Keisuke’s beautiful sleeping face. He reached over to softly graze his fingertips along his cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Maybe falling in love wasn’t so bad after all.  



End file.
